1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile server and method performed thereby, and more particularly to a facsimile server which is capable of automatically transmitting client address information to facsimile terminals.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, facsimile servers have been used to connect a local area network (LAN) to public telephone networks (e.g., public switched telephone network, PSTN, or the like). Generally, LANs interconnect a number of client information processing terminals, such as, for example, a personal computer (such as a Bravo 66/2 manufactured by AST corporation), a workstation (e.g., SPARC 20 manufactured by SUN Microsystems), and so forth. Also, each of such public telephone networks, such as, the PSTN, the integrated services digital network(ISDN), cellular networks (e.g., AMPS, and the like) and so forth, has a linkup of a larger number of facsimile terminals among other communication terminals such as a telephone, multifunction printer/scanner/fax/copier (such as Canon's Model 2500 multiscan) and so forth.
A main function of the facsimile server in a LAN is likely a gateway. More specifically, the facsimile server carries out sequential operations of temporarily receiving image information (e.g., a message) sent to "clients" (i.e., nodes on the LAN) from other facsimile terminals via the PSTN, and distributing the received image information to designated clients. In addition, the facsimile server provides a bi-directional function by relaying image information in the reverse direction (i.e., from clients to other facsimile terminals).
Conventionally, there have been introduced various ways for specifying clients on the LAN for the above-mentioned function of the facsimile server. An example is disclosed in the official gazette for Laid Japanese Patent Application TOKUKAI HEI 5-276197. This example uses a direct dial-in service, provided by the telephone network provider, for example, NIPPON TELEGRAM AND TELEPHONE CORPORATION (NTT), for specifying one client among other candidate clients on the LAN. Under this direct dial-in service, a telephone number is previously established to each candidate client on the LAN. A facsimile terminal uses the public telephone line resources to transmit image information using those telephone numbers to a facsimile server. In response, the image information is then transmitted through the facsimile server to a recipient client via the specified by the telephone number.
Another example as disclosed in Japanese Official Gazette for Laid Japanese Patent Applications, identified as TOKUKAI HEI 7-38604, utilizes a sub-address system defined by the ISDN standard to specify a client among information processing terminals on a LAN.
Another example teaches a use of a transmitting subscriber identification (TSI) field in a protocol defined by a Group 3 facsimile standard defined by CCITT (the Commute Consultant International de Telegraph and Telephonie) to specify a client among information processing terminals on a local area network.
Another example teaches a use of a dual tone multiple frequency(DTMF) to specify a client from among information processing terminals on a LAN.
Yet another example teaches a use of a confidential identifier under the protocol of any communication standard other than CCITT Group 3 facsimile standard to specify a client from among other terminals on a LAN.
Each of the above-mentioned facsimile servers are provided with a function for distributing facsimile image information sent from a facsimile terminal to a recipient information processing terminal.
However, a limitation with the above approaches, as identified by the Applicant, is when a source facsimile terminal transmits image information to a client from multiple terminals on a LAN, the source facsimile terminal must previously know (i.e., have apriori knowledge) of an identification of the intended destination information processing terminal, such as, for example, a telephone number under the direct dialing-in service, a sub-address of ISDN, and so forth, as described hereinbefore. When the source facsimile terminal does not have such identification, an operator usually needs to get in contact with a user at the recipient side to request to send an appropriate identification number. In this event, the operator of the source facsimile terminal must wait to receive such information for a relatively long time, which results in wasted time for operators at both the sending and receiving sites.